Soul switch
by Jena-su Aquila
Summary: Hey there! This is my first posted Pokemon fic, so be gentle! AAMR. It's a bit twisted and I was stuck for a title..... **NOW FINISHED!!!!!** R+R! Thanx.
1. Decision

Hi-hi! Jena-su here posting my first Pokemon fanfic! It's AAMR, and it's really stupid and very twisted. I decided to write this at oh……. 3:00am after a day in Harvard Square with my insane friends and having _a lot_ of sugar. So I'm not to be held responsible for loss of sanity.

Disclaimer: I. Don't. _Own it!!_ If I did, I'd be rich and I wouldn't need to post this on the net, I'd just make an episode of it. With that said, enjoy the story!

"Ash! It's getting late! Can we stop and make camp at the next island?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, okay I guess," Ash replied. "Lapras, we're going to stop at the next island, okay?"

The light blue transport Pokemon nodded and squealed cheerfully.

Their older companion Tracy, smiled. He was a Pokemon watcher, and absolutely idolized Ash's friend and mentor, Professor Oak. "That's a good idea. We've been on the sea for a long time now. Lapras will need a break."

As he spoke, Lapras pulled up to the sandy shore of an island. "Good work, Lapras," Ash said as he recalled the Pokemon. "Now, lets find a spot to set up camp." He looked around. "Misty? Hey, where'd Misty go?"

"I don't know," Tracy said with a shrug.

"Pika pika." Pikachu also shrugged.

"Ash, Tracy! Over here!" Misty called from somewhere off to the left.

The two boys followed the sound of her voice and found her standing near a cliff with a beautiful view of the ocean. "Isn't this spot beautiful?" she cooed.

"It's great! Nice job finding this place, Misty!" Ash said enthusiastically.

Misty blushed slightly.

The placid atmosphere of the island was shattered by a cry of, "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

Misty sighed. "I should've known it was to good to be true…"

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie sang out, as Team Rocket's balloon floated into view.

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Aw, I don't feel like listening to this now. Pikachu, thunderbolt attack that balloon!" Ash commanded.

"Pika!" Sparks of electricity flew from the little mouse's cheeks. "Pi ka chuuuuuuuuu!!!"

The force of the electricity tore a hole in the fabric of the balloon sending Team Rocket spiraling away.

"Meowth! We never get a break, but _they're_ gonna get a _blast_!" He threw a blast ball at the kids.

"Look's like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" *Ping*

The blast ball exploded, causing the ground to break. With a startled cry, Ash tumbled off the edge of the cliff.

"ASH!!!" Misty screeched. She ran towards the edge of the cliff, but Tracy grabbed her arm.

"Misty, don't! The ground may still be weak!"

"Let me go! I have to help Ash!" She wrenched her arm free of his grasp and ran to the edge. She fell to her knees and peered down at the almost black water. "Ash!?" She called. Only her echo replied.

"He's gone," Tracy said softly.

Misty stood up slowly, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Togepi looked up at its mommy. "Toge?"

"Misty, I'm sorry." Tracy put a comforting hand on her arm. "I know you cared about him."

"You… You don't know anything." Misty sobbed and ran deep into the thick growth of trees.

"Misty! Misty, come back!" Tracy cried.

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu agreed.

"Toge prreeeeeee!" Togepi trilled.

***

Misty ran, crying and cursing, until she was exhausted. She dropped onto a patch of soft moss and bright pink tropical flowers, just laid there and cried.

"Oh, Ash…. Why didn't I ever tell you? Why couldn't I get up the nerve to tell you that I love you?" She cried and cried until she heard the sound of a snapping twig. She looked up, expecting Pikachu or Tracy, but it was an old man in blue robes, not her friends.

*_I didn't think there was anyone on this island…_* She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Who are you?"

The old man smiled. "That is not important. But you appear distraught. You lost someone who was very close to you, didn't you?"

"How did you know that?"

"Again, that is not important. You cared for him? Maybe even loved him?"

Misty nodded meekly. She didn't feel like asking how he knew what he knew.

"You'd do anything to save him?"

"Anything," she whispered.

"Even give your own life?"

"You mean…."

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'an eye for an eye'?"

"Then… you want a life for a life?" she concluded.

"Exactly."

Misty looked at the ground. "I'd rather die then live in a world where Ash Ketchum doesn't exist."

"It is done." There was a bright flash of light and the man disappeared.

Misty gasped and clutched her chest. "Ash….. Please be happy….. Become a master… for me….." And with that she collapsed to the ground, as her world went black.

***

Yes, I _am_ going to leave it there! I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, but it may take a while. The real twist comes up in the next chapter. Please review! Arigato.


	2. Result

I'm back and with the second chapter! It's a short one. Wow, I'm so surprised how many good reviews I've gotten for this fic! If this one doesn't scare you away, then I'll keep it up! If not then I'll slink quietly away and wait until I come up with something more… _sane_. ::shudders:: Sane? What the hell is that? Oh well. The twist is coming up at the very beginning of the chapter, so I'll just shut up and let you read. Oh I almost forgot. _I don't own Pokemon._ On with the fic!

***

The next time Misty awoke she found herself flat on her back, staring up at the sky. *_What? I'm supposed to be dead now! Does this mean Ash is still…..? I can't think about that…_* She rolled over and rested her head atop her paws and closed her eyes. *_Wait a second!*_ She looked at her hands. Paws were there instead. She tried to jump to her feet and found she couldn't support herself on two legs so fell onto all fours. *_What's going on!?_* she screamed in her mind. 

She dashed off into the forest, looking for something in which she could see her reflection. She came upon a pool of spring water and tentatively looked down into it. A Ninetales looked back at her.

Misty recoiled in shock. {"_I'm a Pokemon!?_"} she shrieked out loud. She froze. She had heard nothing but Pokemon speech……. But it made perfect sense to her! {"_I… can understand it…? I think I need to sit down…_"}

She dropped lightly onto the ground and tried desperately to organize her thoughts. *_Okay, you're a Pokemon, big deal. Better off than being dead. But I was supposed to trade my life for Ash's! Is he still dead? Or is he alive, but trapped like me? Maybe it was just my former self that needed to die, not my soul… Then Ash may be out there!_*

She got to her feet, paws, whatever, and set off towards where she left the others. Her steady trot switched to a desperate run, her sprits lifted at the thoughts of seeing Ash again. *_These senses are… incredible! It's like I've never listened to anything before now! And the sense of smell!_* She was practically giddy now. A scent on the wind cried "Pikachu!" and she was off in that direction in an instant.

Misty slowed slightly when she spotted two figures off a little way. She stopped to listen.

"Tracy, are you sure you don't know where she went??"

"No. She kind of freaked out when you fell…"

{"_I want mommy…_"} a tiny voice whimpered.

{"_Don't worry Togepi, she'll be alright._"}

Misty's eyes widened. She could understand Togepi and Pikachu… And Ash was back! She couldn't contain herself. {"_Ash! Ash!_"} She bounded towards the group, ecstatic to hear his voice.

They turned to look at her, faces stunned. "It's a Ninetales!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Why is it charging like that?" Ash wondered.

Pikachu jumped forward, little red cheeks sparking. {"_Stay back!_"} he shouted at her.

Misty stopped in her tracks. {"_Pikachu… Don't you recognize me?_"}

Pikachu glared at her. {"_I don't know any Ninetales._"}

Togepi on the other hand… {"_Mommy!!_"} It bounded from Ash's arms and dashed to its 'mother', glomping onto her neck. {"_You look different mommy!_"}

Misty almost cried. {"_Togepi… You recognize me!_"}

{"_M-Misty?_"} Pikachu gasped. {"_Is that really you?_"}

{"_Uh-huh._"}

{"_But… how?_"}

{"_I'm not quite sure myself…_"}

Ash and Tracy look on as the three conversed, both with rather large sweat drops. "Umm….. Do you have any idea what's going on?" Ash asked.

"Not a clue," Tracy replied.

Pikachu led Misty forward. She sat in front of Ash. Pikachu made gestures to her then to Ash, attempting to explain something to him.

"What? I don't get it…" Tracy complained.

"I think…. I think he's trying to tell me the Ninetales wants to come with us. Is that it Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded his head.

"Welcome aboard, Ninetales!" Ash said reaching down and stroking Misty's fur.

Misty smiled hugely at him, but frowned inwardly. *_Things just got a lot more complicated…_*

***

::Ducks being hit by readers (who have yet to click the back button) throwing tomatoes at her:: Ack! I'm sorry! I don't know what possessed me! Questions for next time: Will Misty regain her previous form? Will Ash figure out who she is? Is this going to get any better? Probably not! Sorry the chapters are so short, but I'm having a hard time thinking of what to do next… Please review!


	3. Discoveries

::Bows to the readers:: Honto ne arigato minna!! I never in a thousand years though I would get so much praise for my twisted vision! I'm very sorry for the long delay in posting, and I know it's a bit on the short side, but I'm suffering from massive writers block! I'm trying really hard to finish it up, but I've got a major English project due, so I've not had enough time for my fanfics! I'll pick up from the end of the last chap!

Disclaimer: _I don't own Pokemon!_

Alright, enjoy!

***

"Welcome aboard, Ninetales!" Ash said reaching down and stroking Misty's fur.

Misty smiled hugely at him, but frowned inwardly. *_Things just got a lot more complicated…_*

Ash pulled his hand away and unclipped a pokeball from his belt and held it out to Misty. She blanched and pulled back, letting out a surprised whimper.

"What wrong?" Ash asked, eyes clouding with confusion.

"I think maybe she's afraid of pokeballs," Tracy theorized.

"Is that it?" Ash asked, turning his attention back to her.

Misty nodded her head.

Ash smiled. "Alright then." He paused and looked at Tracy. "How do you know it's a girl?"

Tracy shrugged. "Just a feeling, I guess. Maybe we should get moving, Ash."

"What!? I'm not going anywhere until we find Misty!" Ash argued.

Misty was thankful for her fur because it hid her blush quite well. {"_Does he care that much?_"} she whispered to Pikachu.

Pikachu nodded. {"_Of course he does._"}

Misty couldn't help but smile. *_He cares…_*

"Ash, calm down! I'm sorry, I know how close you two are," Tracy apologized. "It's too dark out now to search. We'll camp out here for the night and keep looking for Misty tomorrow, alright?"

"……Okay."

"Good."

The two boys set up camp, Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi sitting, watching them work. As Ash piled up firewood he turned to look at Misty. "Hey, Ninetales, wanna give me a hand?"

Misty padded forward and looked at him.

"Could you light the fire with your ember attack?"

Misty froze. She had no idea how to use any attacks. She looked to Pikachu for help. {"_What do I do!? I've never done something like this!_"}

Pikachu cocked his little yellow head. {"_Uh… Concentrate on it._"}

*_Oh, great advice… Oh well._* Misty closed her eyes and thought hard on the word _ember_. Much to her surprise a burst of flames came from her mouth and caught the wood alight. *_I did it…_* {"_I did it! I really did it!!_"} She laughed and jumped up and down, joyously. {"_I don't believe I did it! Pikachu, Togepi, did ya see that!? I used a fire attack!_"}

Pikachu clapped his little paws together. {"_Yay, Misty!_"}

{"_Hooray for mommy!_"} Togepi squeaked, bouncing up and down.

Ash and Tracy stared at them with tiny eyes and sweat drops. 'K

"Is…she okay?" Ash wondered aloud.

"Now I've seen everything…" Tracy muttered as he sketched the scene before him.

Misty blushed. {"_Oops… I think I got a bit carried away with myself…_"}

Togepi climbed up onto her back and tugged lightly on her ears. {"_Will I be able to do that when I'm bigger, mommy?_"}

{"_Maybe, Togepi. I'm not quite sure _what_ you'll learn to do…_"}

{"_Yay!_"} Togepi squealed.

Ash blinked. "I really wish I understood what they were saying…"

Misty blushed behind her fur. {"_I need to be more careful about what I do…._"}

***

What do ya think? Arigato for the support! Please review so I can continue! Ja ne people!


	4. Discussion

I'm back! Everyone rejoice! Well? Do it damn you!! Gomen ne for the massively long delay! I suffer from selective writers block, and I just couldn't finish this! This chapter is relatively short, but the next chapter will be out very soon. I'm almost finished, so the next chapter _will _be the last. Thank you all for your patience, I'm very grateful to you all!

Shout outs to Joy-girl, who gave me a lot of enthusiastic encouragement, and obiwankatie who's… gentle (yeah right) insistence pushed me to write this.

Okay minna-san! Here we go!

***

Later that night while everyone else was sleeping, Misty stood watching them. *_What do I do now? Ash is alive, and I… I'm stuck in the body of a Ninetales… Pikachu and Togepi are being so great about all this, though I really don't think they're sure of the circumstances…_* She sighed sadly. *_I wish I had told Ash… Told him my true feelings… But now… Now its too late…_*

Misty was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of someone stirring in their sleep. Ash sat up and yawned sleepily. His tired eyes focused on Misty. "Hey, Ninetales. Why are you still awake?"

Misty replied, {"_I couldn't sleep._"} But it's not like it mattered; Ash wouldn't be able to understand her.

Ash smiled, motioning for her to come over to him, and she obeyed gladly. As ran his fingers through her fur as he looked at her. "You're a bit odd. I've never seen a Ninetales with such an orange tone to their fur. Or with such pretty green eyes. You remind me a lot of my friend Misty." His face suddenly fell. "I wish I knew where she was… I'm so worried."

Misty's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't think he'd be so worried. Then she noticed the small rivers running down his face. He was crying? For her? It broke the girl's heart to see him so sad. What was worse was knowing he would remain in this state, for she would never return.

Misty placed her paws on her friend's shoulders and softly licked the salty liquid from his face. Ash sniffled and wrapped his arms around her furry form. "Thank you. You're a great Pokemon, you know that?" He smiled and ruffled her fur. "I wish you could've met Misty. She would've loved you. She had a bit of a weakness for cute Pokemon."

Misty said nothing, just cuddled herself closer to Ash, who lay back down with her draped over his chest.

"I think we should get some sleep," he told her. "Good night Ninetales."

Misty licked his cheek. {"_Good night Ash._"}

As the pair was drifting to sleep, a loud blast sounded and thick white smoke filled the area.

Ash and Misty jumped up. "What's going on!?" Ash cried.

Tracy, Pikachu, and Togepi also snapped awake. Misty ran over and wrapped her tails about Togepi, who was coughing from the smoke filling its tiny lungs.

Evil laughter echoed throughout the clearing. "You twerps should know what's going on by now!"

***

*deadpan* Gee. We wonder who it could be…

Sorry for the cliffhanger (not really since we all know who it is), but I had to, to make this work right.

Please review! I'll be back soon. No, really I will!

~ Jensu-chan


	5. Solutions

This is it minna! The last chapter! If you stuck around this long I thank you from the bottom of my heart! It's wonderful to know that people enjoy what I do, and I will continue writing as long as you give me your support. *Smiles* I'll stop gushing now and let you get on with the story.

* * *

"Team Rocket!" Ash cried.

"My, don't you catch on quickly?" Jessie taunted.

"We're here for that pretty little Ninetales you picked up," James stated.

Misty growled menacingly, her fur standing on end.

Meowth eyed Misty warily. "Do we gotta take such a temperamental Pokemon? I don't think her bark is worse then her bite!"

"Don't be such a wimp Meowth!" Jessie snapped. "That rare looking Ninetales is sure to please the boss!"

"What did you three do to Misty!?" Ash demanded suddenly.

"Whatever are you talking about?" James said, blinking.

"Misty disappeared, and I know you three have something to do with it!"

Jessie scoffed. "What would we want with your scrawny little girlfriend?"

{"_I'm not scrawny!!_"} Misty shouted.

Meowth stared at her. "What did you say?"

{"_You three have everything to do with my disappearing!!_"} Misty ranted on.

"You… You're…"

{"_Yeah that's right. I'm Misty!_"}

"Misty…?"

Ash snapped around to glare at Meowth. "What about Misty!?"

Meowth pointed a shaking paw at her. "You're Misty?"

Ash blinked. "Misty is the Ninetales?"

Misty looked to Ash with sad eyes and nodded. {"_Yes Ash. It's me._"}

"But you… You're a Pokemon! You cant be that girl!" the scratch-cat accused.

{"_Oh, but I am. See, you killed Ash with that blast ball you threw. I gave my life to restore his. So technically, I'm dead._"}

Meowth stepped backwards. "I didn't think it'd kill him!"

{"_Oh. but it did. You killed him. That killed me. Now, I'll kill you!!_"}

Meowth screamed and ran. Misty howled a battle cry and bolted after him. Her long, wolf-like legs helped her to gain quickly on the speedy cat and she head butted him, knocking him into a tree. Meowth let out a slight "Oof!" as he hit, his wide scared eyes locking onto the enraged Pokemon/human that stood over him.

"Please… please don't kill me!" he begged.

Misty glared down at him, showing her fangs. Then she backed off a step. {"_No. I won't kill you. I'm one of the good guys, remember? I'm better than that._"}

Meowth scrambled away and hid behind James.

Jessie raised an eyebrow. "So… The girl is the Pokemon? The boss would most certainly love to see this!"

James stared at this partner. "Jessie… You aren't thinking of stealing her, are you?"

"Of course! The boss would be thrilled, plus we'll have one less twerp to deal with!"

"But, Jessie…"

"Are you a member of Team Rocket or not!?" Jessie screamed.

"Okay, okay!"

"Alright. Go Arbok, go Likitung!"

"Victreebel, Weezing, I chose you!"

Misty growled. {"_Dammit…_"} She glanced over her shoulder at Pikachu. {"_Lets go Pikachu!_"}

{"_Right behind ya Misty!_"}

The two Pokemon (Jen: Well, sort of…) ran headlong at their opponents.

"Victreebel use your razor leaf!" James ordered.

"Reeeeee!" Victreebel shrieked as it shot its attack at Misty. She grinned and shot an ember attack right back at it, disintegrating the leaves in an instant.

"Likitung! Stop that Ninetales with your lick attack!" Jessie demanded.

"Licki!!" Likitung cried. Pikachu zapped it with a thunder bolt before it got anywhere near Misty.

{"_Thanks Pikachu!_"}

Pikachu gave her the thumbs up. {"_No problem._"}

"Arbok! Poison sting!"

{"_She wouldn't!_"} Misty gasped. But it was too late. The poisoned needles hit her full force and slammed her to the ground.

"_Misty!!_" Ash shouted. Her rushed and knelt at her side, lifting her into his arms. "Misty…"

{"_Ash…_"} Misty whimpered.

James was shocked. "You poisoned her!?"

"It's easier to catch Pokemon when they're weakened!" Jessie argued.

"You can't give her to the boss if she's dead!" he shouted.

Jessie paused. "Oh… I see your point…"

James sweat dropped.

Ash stared down at the limp form of Misty. "Misty… What happened to you? How…?"

Misty looked at Meowth. {"_Translate for me…_"} 

Meowth nodded.

Misty smiled, then looked up at the crying boy. {"_It's not important how this happened. All that matters is that you are alive, and I… I will be happy to live as your Pokemon… Because you are kind and love all your Pokemon. And it is a wonderful thing… to be loved…_"}

Meowth translated for her.

Ash hugged her close and sobbed. "But… I want _my_ Misty back… The one that always yelled at me… and encouraged me… and hit me with a mallet when I was doing stupid things…"

Misty smiled weakly. {"_I may not be able to hit you with a mallet… but I can set you on fire now. And I'll still be there to encourage you. Hell, I'm even gonna be fighting _for _you now, rather than _with_ you._"}

Ash sniffled. "But I _want_ you to fight with me… You've always been so cute when you were mad…"

Misty closed her eyes and snuggled against him. {"_Don't worry, Ash. It'll be okay. It'll be okay for sure._"}

"Meowth!! Stop translating for that twerp and get over here!!" Jessie shrieked.

Meowth uttered a "Gak!" and dashed over to his teammates.

"Now… Give us the girl, and we won't have to hurt you."

Ash growled. "I'll never give her up!!"

"In that case; Pokemon, attack!!"

Misty opened one eye, slowly. With what remained of her strength she got to her feet and opened her mouth… {"Fire spin!!!"} And released a huge spiraling blast of flames, sending Team Rocket…

"We're blasting off again!!"

Misty smiled. {"_Did it…_"} Then her smile faded and she collapsed back onto Ash.

"_Misty! _ Are you okay!?"

A dazed smile appeared on her face. {"_It'll be okay… It'll be okay… for sure…_"}

And then her world went black.

***

Misty opened her eyes very slowly. The world in her direct line of vision was severely blurry, but as it came into focus she found herself staring into Ash's watery brown eyes.

A smile broke out on his face. "Hey! She's awake! Guys, she's awake!"

Tracy, Pikachu, and Togepi all ran over to them.

"Misty! You okay?"

"Pikachu pi!"

"Togeprrrrree?"

Misty blinked. "Ash…" She froze. She wasn't speaking Pokemon anymore! She bolted up and looked down. Arms, legs, hands… human! All of her human!!

"I… I'm human again! Ash, I'm human!!" 

Ash smiled and nodded. "You changed back after you passed out. I'm so glad… I was afraid I had lost you this time."

Misty burst into tears and threw her arms about the young boy, burying her face in his shoulder and sobbing hysterically. Ash smiled and hugged her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"It's okay Misty. Just like you said; it'll be okay for sure…"

***

From within the deep island trees, a large pair of golden eyes watched the group.

The silver-haired girl leaned against the tree and sighed. "Well master, it seems things turned out as you hoped. You manipulated another set of lives and hey! Surprise, it turned out Sunnyside up, just like it usually does." Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

An old man in blue robes materialized in front of her. "Are you saying you would have preferred it to go in another direction?"

One of her cat-like ears twitched. "I never said that!" she hissed. "I just would have liked to see thing develop in a more natural way."

The man chuckled. "My dear, natural is all in how you see it."

The feminine creature narrowed her eyes and looked back at Ash and Misty, who were still locked in a tight embrace. "Then perhaps I don't see it…"

***

*Jumps up and down* It's done! It's done! It's really, really done!

I know it was a bit confusing, but this story was originally written to fit into the first season of Pokemon, before they had even made it to Saffron City! So my ideas are a wee bit mixed, and I don't remember half of my original ideas. If you're wondering who the girl is, I plan to have her show up a lot. But even _I_ don't know who she is yet. *Sweatdrops*

Anyway, honto ne arigato for everything minna! I'm so glad you enjoyed this. It'll probably be a while before I do another chapter story, _plus_ I still need to finish off the Massive Songfic of Death… I'm considering doing a sequel, but I want to know what you think. Give me your opinions and ideas, and I'll try my hardest to come up with something. Ja ne minna-san! Please review!

~ Jensu-chan


End file.
